El destino de un ninja
by Rola Milleer
Summary: Este fic originalmente no es mio es de un amigo y me dio permiso de publocarlo aki aqui el resumen Esta historia trata sobre Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki de kmo se conocieron lo se mal resumen pero la historia esta mejor ke esto


Un chico rubio de ojos azules de 12 años acababa de despertarse.

Madre: ¡Minato, a desayunar! - Se oía la voz de su madre en la cocina.

Minato: ¡Voyy!

Minato se vistió. Se puso una camiseta negra y un pantalón corto que le llevaba hasta la parte baja de los gemelos de color blanco. Llevaba unas sandalias ninjas y unas muñequeras blancas con los bordes negros.

Padre: Bueno, hoy tienes el examen para Genin.

Minato: Sí, estoy nervioso.

Minato desayunó, y se dirigió a la academia.

Omura-sensei: Bueno, hoy es el examen. La prueba será el Bunshin.

Todos se colocan en una fila. Cuando llega su turno...

Minato: ¡Bunshin no Jutsu!

Una ilusión perfecta de Minato apareció.

Omura-sensei: Bien hecho, aprobado. - Le dio un protector frontal azul oscuro, y se lo ató a la frente.

Un Jounin se acercó a ellos. Llevaba el traje oficial de Ninja, su pelo era blanco y rizado, hasta los hombros, y desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas tenía 2 líneas rojas finas.

Jiraiya: Hola, soy Jiraiya y seré vuestro sensei. Ahora, decidme vuestro nombre, qué odiáis, lo que os gusta, vuestro sueño.

Minato: Yo soy Minato Kaminaze, me gusta el ramen, odio las niñas tontas y mi sueño es ser ninja, y salvar Konoha.

Jiraiya: Bien, ahora, la chica.

La chica, morena con un kimono azul oscuro, se puso de pie.

Riku: Hola, soy Riku Tesame, mi sueño es poder ser una buena esposa y una buena madre, me gusta la música y odio el Shougi.

Jiraiya: (¿Acaba de decir ``Mi sueño es poder ser una buena esposa y una buena madre´´ Será la mejor en el moldeo de su Chakra, pero ¡esta chica está algo mal!)

Takato: (Es algo tonta... y tan guapa...).

Un chico pelirrojo, de pelo largo con un chándal negro y rojo, se sonrojó.

Takato: Soy Takato Ubada, mi sueño es ser Jounin, me gusta el arte y lo que más odio es la traición.

Jiraiya: Bueno, ahora que todos nos presentamos, os diré que mañana tendréis una prueba.

Riku: ¿Y qué pasará si no la superamos?

Jiraiya: Volveréis a la Academia.

Takato: ¿Entonces para qué era el Examen de hoy?

Jiraiya: Para preseleccionar candidatos. De 27, sólo 9 aprobarán.

Minato: ¿Sólo un 33,3% de aprobar? Interesante...

Jiraiya: A las 11 de la mañana es la prueba. Y por cierto, os recomiendo no desayunar, o si no... Lo vomitaréis.

Los 3 pusieron caras de miedo y se fueron a sus casas.

- Al día siguiente, 11 de la mañana -

Los 3 esperaban a Jiraiya cuando al final apareció.

Jiraiya: Bueno, chicos, ¿estáis preparados?

Riku: Sí.

Jiraiya coge de su cinturón 2 pequeños cascabeles.

Jiraiya: La prueba consiste en quitarme los cascabeles. Al final de 4 horas, el que tenga cascabel aprueba. Sólo 2 parobarán.

Minato: Ya veo. Interesante.

Jiraiya: Y la prueba empieza... ¡Ya!

Los 3 corren y se ocultan. Minato está subido a un árbol; Riku, agachada, debajo de un arbusto; y Takato, usó un Jutsu que le permitía poder estar dentro de la tierra. Jiraiya miró a sus pies. Unas manos sujetaban sus tobillos. Takato tiró hacia abajo, hundiendo a Jiraiya en el suelo.

Takato: Te pillé. - Con un cascabel en su mano.

Takato salió corriendo, y Jiraiya salió de la tierra. Minato lo ve de espaldas. Es su oportunidad. Le lanza unos Kunais especiales. Le da a Jiraiya, pero... Sale humo, y Jiraiya desaparece.

Minato: ¿Kage Bunshin? - Sorprendido.

Jiraiya: Hola. - Dijo por detrás.

Minato giró la cabeza. Jiraiya estaba detrás, apuntándole con un Kunai suyo, de 3 puntas, la centras que es la más grande, y a sus lados otras 2 pequeñas puntas. Era el arma que Minato creó.

Jiraiya: Estos Kunais son muy extraños. Tienen corte y perforación. - Jiraiya clava el Kunai en Minato, pero aparece humo y donde estaba Minato, ahora estaba un tronco.

Jiraiya: ¿Jutsu del Cambiazo? - Dijo sorprendido. Miró a su alrededor. Vio a Minato. Estaba en el suelo, mirándole fijamente. Sujetaba algo brillante en su mano derecha.

Jiraiya: ¿El otro cascabel?

Minato: Aprobé.

Pasan las 4 horas. Los 4 están reunidos. Riku estaba atada a un árbol.

Riku: ¿Y yo qué?

Jiraiya: Tú estabas escondida de principio a fin. No hiciste nada. Como se os ocurra darle vuestro cascabel por pena, os suspendo.

Riku: ¡Jo!

Minato: Toma mi cascabel, yo me vuelvo a la Academia.

Takato: Pero volverás a la Academia.

Minato: Pero es una compañera... No la puedo dejar así.

Jiraiya: Estáis aprobados. Los 3.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Jiraiya: Los otros eran tan estúpidos que simplemente me obedecían. Vosotros, en cambio, os preocupáis por el compañero.

Takato: ¡Qué bien!

Jiraiya: Bueno, mañana tendremos nuestra primera misión. Aquí a la misma hora.

TakMin: ¡Sí!

Riku: Vaya rollo...

- Al día siguiente -

Los 4 estaban el el Despacho Hokage.

Hokage: Vuestra misión de Rango C será entregar un documento importante al País de la Tierra, al Señor Feudal. Éste es. – Les entregó un pergamino cerrado.

Jiraiya: ¡Sí!

Los 4 salieron de la Villa, corriendo entre los árboles. Pararon por la noche en una posada para descansar y seguir a la mañana siguiente.

Jiraiya: Takato y Minato dormirán en una habitación; Riku y yo en la otra.

Takato: Será pervertido...

Jiraiya: ¡Yo no soy un pervertido!

Minato: Pues se oyen rumores sobre que espías a las chicas en los baños Termales.

Jiraiya se puso colorado.

Takato: Je, je, te pilló.

Se acostaron y durmieron cuando.

Persona: ¡Se quema!

los 4 se despertaron, y miraron por sus ventanas. El edificio de enfrente, que era un granero, estaba envuento en llamas. Los 4 bajaron.

Jiraiya: ¡Jutsu de Invocación! - Invocó a una rana de 15 metros, que empezó a echar un gran chorro de agua por la boca hacia el granero.

Takato: Elemento Tierra: Lluvia de Lodo. - Empezó a caer toneladas de tierra sobre el granero, que ayudaban a desaparecer el fuego.

MinaJira: Elemento Agua: Gran Bola de Agua. - De cada una de sus bocas aparecieron gigantescas esferas de agua que impactaron en el granero, ayudándolo a apagarlo.

Takato: ¡Riku, haz algo!

Riku: Me da igual, no quiero saber nada.

De repente, Minato oyó algo. Detrás suya, entre los árboles, alguien miraba. Llevaba un protector forntal en la cabeza. Salió corriendo.

Minato: ¡Un Ninja! - Saió corriendo hacia él.

Takato: ¡Minato, espéranos! - Le siguió.

Riku: Esto me aburre.

Minato: Acabo de ver a un Ninja, posiblemente fue el que quemó esto.

Riku: ¿Por qué crees esto?

Minato: Porque si sólo fuera un Ninja que pasaba por ahí, al ver el incendio, intentaría hacer algo, y no quedarse ahí escondido. Intentaría aopagar el fuego, o avisar a alguien.

Riku: Es cierto.

Al final dieron con el Ninja. Estaba parado.

Ninja: Vaya, si aquí estaba el pergamino.

Minato, antes de salir de la posada, cogió el pergamino y lo metió en su bolsillo. Ahora, parecía que lo que querían era...

Minato: ¿Para qué quieres el pergamino?

Ninja: En él se encuentran las Claves de un Kinjutsu.

Riku: ¿Eso qué es?

Takato: Un Jutsu Prohíbido.

Minato: No te lo llevarás. - Se lenzó hacia el enemigo.

Se inició un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Kunais en la mano, hasta que el Ninja de la hierba le clava el Kunai a Minato en el hombro y, con la hoja del Kunai aún dentro de su piel, corta la espalda, haciendo que Minato tenga un gran corte del principio al fin de la espalda, desde la primera hasta la última vértebra, una línea recta.

Takato: ¡Minato!

Takato se lanzó hacia el enemigo, hasta que le clavó el Kunai en la pierna, y movió el Kunai para cortarle toda la pierna, dejando a Takato un gran corte desde el muslo hasta el tobillo. Este cayó al suelo. No estaba muerto, pero no podía moverse. Su pierna izquierda temblaba de dolor a causa del corte.

Ninja: ¡Y ahora, tú morirás! - Cogió 2 katanas, uno en cada mano.

Riku estaba aterrada. Sabía que iba a morir. Veía a Minato y a Takato, dándolo todo sólo por una misión. Eran estúpidos, deberían pensar en vivir, a estar luchando sólo por una misión, aunque sabía que no saldrían vivos. Eran unos suicidas. Eso era lo que pensaba. Cerró los ojos para preparase para el corte... No sentía dolor... Abrió los ojos... Minato y Takato estaban de pie frente a ella. Takato estaba con la espalda curvada; Takato se apoyaba en Minato para aguantar el equilibrio. Ambos estaban sangrando. Cada uno tenía el filo de una espada asomando por la parte baja de la espalda, sangrando... Cada uno recibió el impacto de una katana, y ahí estaban... Ambos cayeron al suelo.

Riku: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TAKATOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! - Dijo entre lágrimas.

Takato: Tran... Qui... La... - Decía con una voz ronca.

Riku: ¡Me gustas de la Academia de toda la vida! ¡No puedes irte así! ¡Takato! ¡No mueras! ¡TE AMO!

Takato: Je... Je... Escúchame... Véncele... Luego... Coge... El... Pergamino... Está... En... El... Bolsillo... De... Minato... Luego... Busca... A... Jiraiya... Y... Entregad... El... Pergamino... - La respiración hacía que sus palabras fueran lentas y muy duras. Cerró los ojos.

Riku: ¡TAKATOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ninja: ¿Y no te despides del rubio?

Riku miró a Minato. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

Riku: (Soy un mal Ninja. Paso de todo. Y por mi culpa, ambos están muertos. Sólo sé depender de los demás).

- Flash Back -

Riku tenía 8 años. Estaba en su casa, jugando con sus muñecas. Su padre hacía los deberes de Riku en la mesa.

- Fin del Flash Back -

El Ninja venía hacia ella. Iba a pegarla. Pero una mano agarraba el puño del Ninja. Era la mano de Riku.

Riku: No me vencerás.

Riku le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago. Este cayó al suelo. Se levantó. Una ráfaga de agua golpeó al Ninja.

Riku: ¡Jiraiya!

Jiraiya venció al Ninja al momento. Jiraiya cargó una rana, y puso los cuerpos de Minato y Takato en su lomo.

- Hospital del País de la Tierra -

Minato abría sus ojos. Tenía el toso vendado. Intentó levantarse, pero notó como un gran dolor en la espalda y en la parte baja del abdomen, así que volvió a tumbarse. Takato estaba en la cama de al lado. Al lado de ambos estaban Jiraiya y Riku.

Jiraiya: El señor Feudal no explicó a Konoha nada sobre el contenido del rollo, dijo que sólo tenía material de Economía. Acaba de pedirle disculpas al 3º Hokage por el problema que acaba de crear.

Takato: ¿Se sabe qué Kinjutsu era?

Jiraiya: El Jutsu consistía en poder resucitar a los muertos controlarlos, se llama Edo Tensei no Jutsu.

Ambos salieron a las 2 semanas. Takato estaba solo en la habitación del Hospital, recogiendo sus cosas, cuando Riku entró.

Riku: ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Takato: Dime.

Riku: Eso sobre lo que te dije cuando estabas desangrándote...

Riku se calló. De repente, sus labios se unieron con los de Takato.

Takato: ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Riku: Sí.

Acababan de volver a Konoha.

Takato: Riku, cielo, ¿quieres venirte a mi casa?

Riku: No, quiero pedirle un favor importante al Hokage.

Takato: Bueno... - Dio un poco deprimido.

Riku: Pero luego me pasaré por tu casa, ¿vale?

Takato: ¡Sí! - Dijo más animado.

Riku se dirigió al Despacho Hokage.

Hokage: Pase.

Riku entró. Dentro estaban un chico de unos 20 de moreno de piel blanca, ojos amarillos y unas marcas violetas alrededor de los ojos y una chica de la misma edad, muy guapa, rubia, de ojos marrones.

Hokage: ¿Desea algo, señorita?

Riku: Deseo que se me enseñe a ser un Ninja Médico.

Hokage: (Desde luego, la misión y el ver a sus compañeros en aquel estado cambió su personalidad, antes era una vaga, y sin embargo, ahora... Está dispuesta).

Hokage: Bien, serás entrenada. ¡Tsunade!

Tsunade: Dime. - Dijo la chica rubia de ojos marrones.

Hokage: Ésta, a partir de ahora, será tu alumna.

Tsunade: Niña, te lo advierto, será muy duro.

Riku: Si con este entrenamiento puedo ser útil a mis compañeros, entonces, haré lo que haga falta.

El Hokage, Tsunade y el chico sonrieron.

Tsunade: Te acepto.

Tsunade empezó a entrenar a Riku. Riku y Takato siguieron saliendo juntos. Minato seguía entrenando. Jiraiya seguía igual o más pervertido que antes, ya que Minato lo piyó en un vestuario femenino de la Torre Hokage, ``recogiendo información´´.


End file.
